


Cupcakes

by Nerdy_Skirt



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hawke eats cake off Anders, Nudity, cake eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke loves cake. Hawke loves Anders. Hawke loves cake AND Anders. </p><p>Written for my lovely lovely ladies in the Anders' Kittens Group <3 Proofread by wonderful Josie! Support and motivation given by the amazerific Fandora :D</p><p>(First time writing, please don't be too mean to me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

Hawke stood in the kitchen, flour on her hands and smudged on her nose. She wasn't what anyone would describe as domestic, but she did love to bake. With Anders working long hours at the clinic she found herself alone often. Baking helped occupy her mind. Recently she'd been to the Hanged Man playing Wicked Grace and Isabela had given her one of the most delicious desserts she'd ever tasted. It was like sex in her mouth! She decided then and there that she would make it for Anders.  
She mixed the wet ingredients first, whipping them into a fluffy concoction with her spoon. Then she added the dry ingredients, a little too quickly, and they puffed out into the air. She stirred everything together and greased her little mugs before spooning the batter into each one. She put the cups on a tray and slid them into the hot, stone oven.  
She began cleaning the counter and dishes while the smell of chocolate quickly began to flood the room. She imagined the look on Anders face when he bit into one. The way his lips would look as he sunk his teeth into the cake, a bit of caramel clinging there until he'd run his soft tongue over it. She loved to surprise him with little treats when he came home from a long day.  
The front door opened and she heard Bodhan greet Anders just as she'd drizzled the last cake with gooey goodness. Anders quickly made his way to the kitchen, following the glorious smell like a puppy after a soup bone. Hawke greeted him with a smile and a kiss, getting flour and sugar on his rumpled clothing. She dipped her finger into the frosting bowl and held it out to him, tempting him. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He opened his mouth just enough to slide her finger past his lips and close them around her dainty digit. Rolling his tongue, sucking gently... she thought she might swoon. That was when the idea hit her. Cake is delicious. Anders is delicious. Cake and Anders promised to be even more delicious! She grabbed his hand and the tray of cakes and pulled him toward the bedroom. "Anders, we need to try something." she said as she pulled the chuckling mage behind her.  
"Sweetheart, I'll try anything you ask." he playfully swatted her bottom with his free hand.

 

Anders laid on his back, staring up at the canopy of the bed. He had his arms behind his head, resting comfortably on the big pillows. The puffy blankets hugged his body. He was downright cozy.  
Hawke giggled when he twitched beneath her fingers. She knew he was ticklish and touched him lightly just to get that response. She ran her fingers over his chest, through the light dusting of hair there and down his taught stomach. He was all lean muscle and smooth skin. She leaned in to kiss his neck, jaw and lips. She looked into his golden eyes and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
"I'm always ready." he quiped, and gave her that flirty look he knew she loved.  
Hawke sat on her knees next to him on the bed, a silver tray full of little chocolate cakes was next to her. They were frosted and drizzled with a sticky caramel sauce. Perfectly decadent. She picked up one of the cup cakes and licked the top slowly. She let out a quiet "Mmm..." at the flavour. She tore off little pieces and started dropping them on Anders body, starting at his knees. The soft, tacky topping stuck to his skin, holding the chunks of sweet chocolate pastry to him. Looking up at him through her heavy lashes, she straddled his left leg and dipped her mouth to his flesh. Running her tongue over the chocolate morsel she gently sucked his skin to get all the sticky bits. He watched her intently as she moved to the next piece and did the same thing.  
The more Hawke licked and sucked at his skin, the more aroused Anders became. He loved the feeling of her delicate tongue on his thighs, hips and stomach. It took all of his willpower not to pull her to him and give in to his baser urges. The look on her face told him she knew exactly what she was doing.  
She worked her way up his body, piece by piece, moving painfully slow. She listened to the quickening of his breath and watched the heaving of his chest. His fingers were gripping the pillows so tight she was afraid feathers would soon be flying across the room. Just a few more tidbits and she'd have him right where she wanted him. She ran her tongue up his firm belly and across one side of his chest, grabbing a glob of frosting that had fallen on his nipple. He let out a growl and she knew her teasing was almost at an end.  
She made it all the way to his chin before he gave in and grabbed her shoulders. He flipped them over so he was above her, knocking the rest of the cupcakes off the bed in the process. He gently nudged her legs apart with his sticky knee and kissed his way to her ear. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, darling, because now it's my turn to have something sweet..."


End file.
